Nada personal
by 48rounin
Summary: Todo porque amas, amas, amas cuando sabes que no puedo amarte.
1. Los ninjas no necesitan una casa

**UNO**

Ahora

_El mundo esta en llamas._

Los últimos rayos del sol tiñen la tierra en rojos y naranjas. La tierra esta siendo consumida por el fuego. Es hermoso.

_Voy a morir._

La cortada es profunda, puede sentirla rasgando su carne y perforando su hueso. El veneno pulsa en su sangre con cada latido de su corazón. Va a morir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Antes

-No te acerques a él-

-Es un loco igual que su hermano-

Los susurros y las miradas de odio que cortan y apuñalan silenciosamente hacen que Sasuke deseara haber muerto aquella noche. Desea haber sido él y no Itachi.

Comienza a apilar los bloques de nuevo.

A esa hora del día, la calle vive. Personas en su regreso a casa. Niños corriendo. Sasuke ama ese momento; bebe de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, absorbe la energía de los que lo pasan de lado, se alimenta de las risas. En ese momento, no se siente solo.

Pero nadie le presta atención. Nadie le habla. Esta solo en un lugar lleno de gente.

-¿Qué haces?- Sasuke levanta la mirada hacia la niña que se inclina sobre él.

-Un fuerte- responde serio.

-¿Ah?- la niña se sienta frente a él, inclina su cabeza hacia la pila de bloques y la examina.

-Para mi ninja- agrega él, saca de su bolsillo un muñeco.

-Una casa entonces- dice ella, toma el muñeco de su mano.

-Es un fuerte. Los ninjas no necesitan una casa- ladra él, molesto. Arrebata el muñeco de la mano de la niña y vuelve a meterlo en su bolsillo.

La niña se queda quieta, asustada. Sasuke la ignora y sigue construyendo, espera que se valla. Pero ella se queda y después de un momento comienza a construir también.

La niña apila y Sasuke rellena. En silencio, sin decir nada. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Sasuke no se siente solo por completo.

La niña sonrie complacida cuando todos los bloques son usados y Sasuke pone el muñeco dentro. Sasuke se queda viéndola, confundido. Nadie sonrie cuando él esta allí. Nunca.

-Tengo que irme- dice entonces la niña, todavía sonriendo. -Se hace tarde-

Sasuke asiente, no sabe que decir.

-¿Vendrás mañana?- pregunta la niña, le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Sasuke duda un momento antes de tomar su mano. Es la primera vez que alguien le ofrece algo.

-Si- responde, quedito.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- dice ella, sonriendo.

Sasuke se queda allí parado viéndola desaparecer, preguntándose _¿porque sonríe tanto?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Ahora

Sasuke gruñe.

-Shh, soy yo. No te muevas- susurra Sakura cuando se inclina sobre él.

Sasuke parpadea varias veces, se enfoca en la cara que lo examina ansiosamente. Se siente fatal, la cabeza le da vueltas y la boca le sabe a tierra y sangre. Se debio de haber quedado dormido. O desmayado.

-¿Qué fue?- pregunta ella y examina su pierna.

-Una espada- Sasuke gruñe cuando trata de sentarse pero Sakura lo empuja suavemente de nuevo sobre la tierra. _Quieto,_ susurra. _Todo esta bien,_ sonrie. Sasuke suspira y cierra los ojos.

Su chacra verde lo envuelve como una manta y lo hace sentir mejor. Borra el dolor. -Así estarás mejor- dice ella y sostiene su mano -vamos a casa-

* * *

><p>.<p>

Antes

Sasuke espera por la niña cada día desde entonces.

-Viniste- dira ella cada vez, sonriendo.

-Hnmp- respondera él, pero se siente menos solo cada vez.


	2. Tu hermano era un buen tipo

**DOS**

Antes

Un día, hay un chico al lado de Sakura. Sasuke lo ha visto caminar con ella de regreso a casa. Luce mayor.

-Mi hermano- dice ella, sonríe orgullosa. –Es un ninja- agrega, emoción brilla en sus ojos.

Sasuke levanta la mirada del castillo de arena. No parece un ninja; no como Itachi.

-¡Que hay!- dice el hermano, sonríe de oreja a oreja. Se agacha a su lado y revuelve su cabello.

De alguna forma le recuerda a su hermano. Itachi. Una punzada de dolor lo atraviesa y aparta su mano de un manotazo.

-¡Guau! Tranquilo- levanta sus manos frente a él en forma defensiva pero sonríe.

Sasuke frunce el ceño. Él hermano sonríe más, mira su castillo de arena.

-¡Ven, Sakura-chan! Construyamos un castillo de verdad- Sakura deja salir una risita y se agacha a su lado.

.

Comen helado. El hielo se derrite, el dulce se chorrea entre sus dedos. Sasuke quiere lamerlo, pero Sakura lo mira y le sonríe.

-Conocía a tu hermano- dice él hermano, pone su mano sobre su cabeza. Esta vez Sasuke no lo aparta. –Era un buen tipo. Lo siento-

Sasuke se queda quieto bajo su mano. La paleta sigue derritiéndose y chorrea entre sus dedos.

-Si- susurra y lame el dulce de sus dedos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ahora

Es jueves por la noche. Naruto está sobre su estómago, toma sorbitos de su cerveza. Sasuke está a su lado, con la frente apoyada en la mesa. Sakura no soporta el olor a cerveza asi que toma el turno doble del jueves.

-Es noche de chicos- dirá Naruto cargando una caja de cerveza. Sakura no dirá nada, pero estará allí al día siguiente haciendoles café con panqueques.

-No recuerdo a mis padres-

La cerveza lo hace recordar. Ha olvidado a su padre. No recuerda a su madre.

-Tu hermano era un buen tipo- dice Naruto. Tiene los ojos cerrados, Sasuke sabe que no durara más.

-Si- dice Sasuke entre sorbos. –Eso me han dicho-


	3. Ella tararea su canción

**TRES**

Antes

Sasuke no duerme.

Despierta en el medio de la noche, bañado en su propio sudor. Grita, sin poder moverse. La risa de Itachi retumba en su cabeza. Los cuerpos sin vida de su padre y madre están grabados en su mente.

No puede volver a dormir. Se sienta en su cama y espera al amanecer.

.

Alquilan una casa entre los tres. Naruto, Sakura y él.

Después de un tiempo, solo son Sakura y él. Naruto nunca está allí. Siempre está de misión. Todos saben que es porque Hinata se casó.

Pintan la sala de naranja, y la luz del atardecer la hace parecer arder. Sakura siembra claveles, y huele por siempre a primavera.

Sasuke sigue sin poder dormir.

.

Una noche, Sakura está allí. Cabello revuelto y soñolienta.

Lo sacude del hombro –Es una pesadilla- dice y acaricia su brazo –Todo está bien-

Sasuke despierta bañado en su sudor y mira con ojos abiertos de par en par. Le toma un momento saber que está en su cuarto.

Sakura se acuesta a su lado y tararea una canción. Sasuke la conoce. Su mamá la cantaba también.

Ambos yacen sobre sus espaldas sin tocarse. Sasuke busca su mano entre las cobijas y la toma.

-Quedate- susurra. Sakura no dice nada aunque no se va.

.

Cada vez, Sakura está allí. Sostiene su mano y espera a que vuelva a dormir.

.

Sus pesadillas parecen no querer dejarlo ir. Despierta ahogado, no se puede mover.

Sakura no lo oyó. Esta vez no está allí.

Se sienta en su cama, pero no espera por el amanecer.

Sakura se estira cuando presiona su frente contra su espalda.

-¿Sasuke?- trata de voltearse, pero Sasuke la detiene.

-Pesadilla- susurra contra su espalda. Sostiene el aliento.

-Todo está bien- dice y toma su mano –Todo está bien- repite y Sasuke se relaja.

Sus pies cuelgan del colchón, pero no la suelta y vuelve a dormir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ahora

Sakura duerme con él. Sus pies siguen colgando del colchón. En las noches cuando las pesadillas no lo dejan dormir, presiona su frente contra su espalda. Ella tararea su canción.


	4. Sasuke no es un ninja de verdad

**CUATRO**

Antes

-Te amo-

La primavera ha llegado tarde, comienza a llover. Sasuke no dice nada. Sakura se apoya en su otro pie, avergonzada.

-Sasuke- dice, apenas un susurro. Retuerce su camisa entre sus dedos.

-No pued- su garganta se cierra, amenaza con ahogarlo. –No puedo amarte- murmura, sus labios forman una línea fina.

Sakura no dice nada, se lleva la mano a la boca. Sus hombros se sacuden violentamente aunque no hace ningún ruido.

-Te amo tanto- solloza –tanto que duele-

-Lo siento-

Ambos se quedan quietos, sin decir nada. La lluvia sigue cayendo, pero Sakura de un paso y se aleja.

.

Esa noche, Sasuke vuelve a soñar con su padre. Su padre, que no amaba a su madre. Su madre, que cantaba y besaba sus heridas.

Trata de hacerlas salir (las palabras Te amo, quiero decir) pero no puede. Se estancan en su mente.

_Se supone que sean dulces_ piensa, pero el sabor amargo lo atora.

.

Al día siguiente, toma la primera misión que hay. Al otro lado del mar.

.

Sasuke no es un ninja de verdad. Después de todo, nunca termino la academia, pero lo dejan ayudar.

Construcción.

Taladra y martilla hasta que sus manos sangran. Es una guerra, hay mucho que construir.

.

No duerme. Sus pesadillas esperan y acechan el momento que cierre los ojos. Casi desea que Sakura este ahí, _casi_, pero se recuerda que ya no es su derecho pensar así.

.

Naruto esta ahí. Pelea con Jiraiya, y desespera a Tsunade.

Lo invita a tragos que Sasuke paga. Le presenta mujeres. Naruto siempre elije las morenas.

-Es una guerra. Me recuerdan a casa- dirá, una a cada lado.

Sasuke asentirá, pero sabe la verdad. No es a casa lo que le recuerdan, es a alguien más.

.

-Dile a Sakura-chan que dije hola-

Hay mas que construir y reparar, pero Sasuke esta cansado. Naruto no regresa. _Otro día_ dice al despedirlo.

.

Sakura lo espera al regresar. Sonríe, y llora y lo abraza.

-Naruto dice hola- murmura sin saber que más decir. Sakura lo abraza y llora más.

.

Le corta el pelo y comen espaguetis. Pone ungüento en sus manos y las venda. Beben toda la noche y hablan hasta el amanecer.

-Pareces feliz- nota Sasuke. Sakura se apoya sobre su codo y sonríe.

-Regresaste. Pensé que no lo harías-

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ahora

Sakura no vuelve a decir que lo ama.


	5. Nunca voy a tener hijos

**CINCO**

El verano se ha ido, pero el calor y la humedad no; hacen que Sasuke quiera vomitar.

.

Sasuke balancea sus piernas en el borde del vagón. Sakura ya dejo de pedirle que no lo haga por favor. Se esta mejor ahí, lejos del calor y el olor a sangre y tierra del vagón.

_Ganado_, piensa Sasuke. _Nos tratan como ganado._

_._

Es lo mismo en cada estación. Suben más que los que quieren bajar. Hacen casi imposible respirar.

Regresan a casa. La guerra no ha terminado, pero van a casa hasta que los vuelvan a necesitar.

.

Sakura esta ahí, detrás de él. Espalda contra espalda. No necesita voltear para saber que es ella. Siempre es ella.

Naruto esta en el techo, dice que la vista es mejor. Todos saben que no ver a Neji es lo que la hace mejor.

-Nunca voy a tener hijos- dice Sasuke.

Recuerda las aldeas destruidas, perdidas. También recuerda a los niños; huérfanos de uno o ambos padres. La bilis le llena la garganta.

-O casarme- se arquea hacia adelante, pero no sale nada.

Sakura inclina la cabeza, lo mira por sobre su hombro. -¿Porq-porque me dices esto?- baja la mirada a sus manos enlazadas. La suya sobre la de él.

_Así no caerás _había dicho. _No te dejare._

Sasuke no responde. Las montañas y los arboles y el cielo se mezclan y revuelven, y forman algo feo, sin forma.

-No lo sé- murmura –Solo lo sé- le dice al viento.


	6. Su único pensamiento es el de ella

**SEIS**

El golpe lo desorienta y cae de bruces. La boca le sabe a sangre y a tierra. Rueda sobre su espalda y segundos después un hacha cae en el lugar donde su cabeza estaba. La sien le palpita y la sangre tiñe su ojo.

El autómata la recoge. Sasuke se levanta de un salto, pero la acción lo marea y tambalea; recibe un golpe en el estomago que le saca el aire y lo manda volando.

Entonces la mira. Sakura.

En medio de la batalla y la confusión, ella atiende heridos. Absorta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, del autómata yendo hacia ella, hacha en mano.

En un instante, Sasuke esta ahí, la empuja y la aleja. El hacha lo golpea en el centro de la espalda. Sakura grita su nombre.

Y las explosiones empiezan.

Una tras otra las maquinas comienzan a explotar. Y de nuevo, su único pensamiento es el de ella.

La empuja contra la pared y se tira sobre ella; la cubre con su cuerpo justo a tiempo para protegerla de la explosión que lo quema y derrite la carne de los huesos.

.

Cuando despierta, Sakura esta ahí. Llora y toma su mano.

_Lo siento. Lo siento_, repite entre sollozos.

_¿Por qué? _Quiere preguntar, pero su boca esta seca y las drogas lo hacen volver a dormir.

.

Naruto esta ahí. Come su comida y lo ayuda a hacer pipi.

-Sakura esta bien. Un rasguño en la cabeza, pero bien- dice y come su pudin.

Sasuke asiente. La cabeza le da vueltas y solo quiere dormir.

-No entiende porque lo hiciste-

-Solo lo hice- dice, la garganta esta seca y se atora con sus palabras. Ni siquiera él sabe porque lo hizo.

_Sakura esta bien_, repite como un mantra y vuelve a dormir.

.

La nueva piel pica. Parches de piel rosada cubren toda su espalda.

Se lleva la mano a la sien y presiona. Sus pensamientos se revuelven y solo pensar en su nombre lo confunde.

Pasea por los pasillos hasta que le dan de alta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**n.a:** no recuerdo haber visto carros en la serie, pero tienen cines y comunicadores, porque no tener un ejercito de maquinas._


	7. No puede haber amor en su vida

**SIETE**

Antes

_La locura corre por tus venas_, resuena en su cabeza. _Tu padre lo sabía y tu hermano la tenía._

Corre. Corre. Corre. No sabe a dónde.

A cualquier lado.

A ningún lado.

Cae exhausto cerca de un lago. Las palabras de Tsunade grabadas en su cráneo. _Sabemos que tú la tienes también._

La misma locura que consumió a su hermano, la misma que le quito a sus padres. Las voces. Las pesadillas. La ansiedad.

Sasuke tiene 13 pero no vuelve. Corre y camina, cada paso alejándolo de la villa. Y nunca se queda en un lugar más de dos veces. Avanza y avanza a lo largo de la costa. No se detiene porque la siente, la locura, se graba en su mente.

.

Cuando tiene 15, jura que no va a amar a nadie. No puede. No debe. No, no puede haber amor en su vida. No quiere lastimar a nadie de la forma que Itachi lo hizo.

.

Cuando tiene 17, su ansiedad le hace imposible trabajar. Vaga por la noche y trata de dormir en el día. Las voces y la eterna presencia de su hermano le hacen imposible continuar. Pero entonces piensa en lo que dejo atrás y toma fuerzas para continuar. Levanta el mentón y esconde su depresión. Jura que nunca va a regresar.

.

Naruto lo encuentra cuando cumple 18. Lo abraza y sostiene por un rato. No le pide que regrese, no de inmediato. Sasuke se siente de 7 otra vez. Naruto ha cambiado, y Sasuke siente que él también; tal vez la locura lo ha dejado.

Naruto le pide que regrese, y Sasuke lo hace pero no de inmediato. Se siente en un letargo. ¿_Cuándo voy a despertar? _se pregunta con cada paso.

Entra por la ventana en su vieja habitación. Sakura lo espera, Naruto le aviso. Ella ha cambiado también, pero lo recibe y cuida hasta que se siente mejor. La locura se ha ido, tal vez ya no tenga que volver a irse.

.

El siguiente año, en la misma fecha, siente la necesidad de correr, pero Sakura va detrás de él y le promete que todo estará bien.

Al final, alquilan una casa. Naruto, Sakura y él. Sasuke no habla de sus pesadillas o del porque se fue, pero Sakura siempre está allí con él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ahora

El día que le dan de alta y encuentra la casa vacía, Sasuke no esta tan seguro de que Naruto mentía. Sakura esta perdida.


	8. Los Uchiha no saben llorar

**OCHO**

Sakura siempre está allí. Riega las plantas. Alimenta al canario. Le canta a los claveles cuando piensa que Sasuke no la ve. Y cuando llueve se recuesta en el sofá y toma café.

Sakura siempre está allí. Siempre sonríe cuando lo ve.

Excepto ahora. Sin Sakura, la casa se siente vacía.

.

Ese primer día, Sasuke no recuerda mucho de lo que Naruto decía. _Hubo una emboscada_. _No pudimos salvarlos a todos_. S_akura fue capturada junto a los otros_.

-La salvaremos. Los salvaremos- había dicho dejando a Sasuke solo.

.

Sasuke no puede ayudar. Sigue sin ser un ninja de verdad, pero Naruto se despide al amanecer.

.

La nueva piel le pica. Le cuesta respirar. Esa segunda noche se rasca hasta que sangra. La sangre se pega y se seca, la nueva camisa se le pega. Se baña y venda como puede. Se come un estofado que Sakura había dejado.

Sasuke no puede dormir. Se sienta en el sofá y trata de oír al canario respirar.

.

Después de unas semanas, trata de regar las plantas. Una vez al día, todas las mañanas, pero no pasa nada y una a una se pudren.

.

El aroma de los claveles lo ahoga. Su olor se queda pegado en su mente y en su ropa. Los huele en su piel y en todas partes. El perfume le recuerda a Sakura. Y le duele.

-Así siempre olerá a primavera- Sakura había dicho. Sasuke había ayudado a escogerlos y plantarlos.

Ahora su aroma lo embriaga y asquea. Le hace pensar en ella. _Sakura_. _Sakura_. Y eso lo marea. Su cabeza late, late, late con cada pensamiento de ella.

Sale en el medio de la noche, y cae a la tierra. Los arranca todos con sus manos desnudas. Los claveles que Sakura amaba.

.

Los claveles ya no están, pero Sasuke puede olerlos todavía. Talla, talla su piel con tanta fuerza que la raspa. Sus manos no han sanado y sangran.

El agua corre roja y su cabeza late. Hace años que no lo hace (no desde que volvió; no desde que Sakura prometió que todo estaría bien), pero ese día vuelve a escuchar las voces.

.

Sasuke no sale. Trata de dormir en el día, y sale a correr en la noche. Se sienta en la mecedora del rincón y toma sorbos de sake caliente.

.

Por la tarde, la luz del atardecer hacia que la sala pareciera arder. -Es tan hermoso- había dicho Sakura. Ahora esa misma luz hace que la sala parezca cubierta de sangre.

Y Sasuke lo odia. Lo odia. Lo odia.

-¡No se suponía que fuera así!- le grita a la pared.

Se sienta en el rincón y mira sangre por todas partes. Más tarde mira a su padre y a su madre. Por ultimo a Itachi.

Trata de raspar la pintura pero no sale. No puede volver a pintarla, el dinero no le alcanza ni para una lata.

Usa papel periódico y cartones para tapar las ventanas. La luz ofensiva no vuelve a entrar en la sala.

.

Sasuke tacha y cuenta cada día que ha pasado solo en la gran casa vacía. Los Uchiha no saben llorar. Sasuke se enrolla en sus sabanas y gime, gime como animal moribundo cuando ya no puede más y parece que Sakura nunca va a regresar. Se queda quieto y lucha por respirar.

Sakura siempre está allí. Siempre. _¿Por qué entonces no está?_

.

Sasuke se deja el pelo crecer. Se mete en sus ojos y en su boca así que lo recoge con un hule.

Un día, Ino está allí.

-Solo quería ver que siguieras vivo. No es bueno que solo te escondas-

Le lleva semillas al canario, y a él pan de zanahoria. Se ofrece a cortarle el pelo.

-No- susurra Sasuke, aunque no sabe porque lo hace. Sabe que lo necesita, es solo que… es Sakura quien siempre lo hace.

.

Solo son el canario y él, pero el animal parece triste y Sasuke tiene miedo que vaya a morirse. Lo mira fijamente y un pensamiento viene a su mente: Él es como el canario.

El pájaro solo vive por Sakura. Ella lo mantiene con vida.

Sasuke lo saca de la jaula y lo sostiene en sus manos. -Sakura te ama,- susurra -No te vayas- acaricia la pequeña cabeza amarilla.

Esa noche, Sasuke duerme en la mecedora bajo la jaula del canario. Le susurra, susurra lo mucho que Sakura lo ama. Pero en la mañana el pájaro está muerto.

Sasuke lo mete en una caja y lo entierra por la ventana. Pone una piedra sobre la pequeña tumba.

Los Uchiha no saben llorar, pero los ojos le arden. Se siente mal por el pobre canario que murió solo.

.

Sasuke gime y tiembla cuando Ino lo encuentra.

"Ya regresaron," dice agitada "Sasuke, ya regresaron."


End file.
